The disclosures herein relate generally to a computer system interface and more particularly to an interface for controlling a multi-state process to enable a system operator having minimum training to control the flow or operation of the process.
Graphic user interfaces (GUIs) are well known and include the use of graphic elements, or icons, to represent applications and functions used in computer systems. Typically, an icon is manipulated by a user, using a mouse to click-on the icon and activate a task. The icons may be highlighted or dimmed to indicate that a particular icon is in use or disabled.
An advantage of such GUI systems is that the user can operate a computer system with only basic knowledge of computers since such systems are very user friendly. By referencing an icon for a specific task or a series of icons for a series of tasks, a complete operation can be accomplished. This would be beneficial in factory and plant operations where users without specific computer skills can be trained to control the flow or operation of a process by use of a GUI system. Such operation can be in the form of a state machine to determine phases of a build process.
Therefore, what is needed is a simplified interface method for controlling a multi-state process to enable a user without specific computer knowledge or training in the process, to control the flow or operation of the process.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a method for controlling a multi-state process in a computer system which enables a user with minimum training to control the flow or operation of the process. To this end, a method of controlling a multi-state process in a computer system includes the steps of displaying a series of icons representing phases in a build process, displaying a main action message bar indicating an action to be performed in response to activating the bar, and activating the bar to perform the action indicated.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it provides a user interface to determine which phases of the build process have been completed and which phase should be executed next. This enables a user with minimum training to control the flow or operation of the process. Such minimum training includes basic familiarity with PC""s and commercially available operating systems and software processes.